A man of his word
by itsyorukun44
Summary: This is a story about teen angst and how love can be a dangerous thing, This is my first time submitting on here so go easy on me ;p.
1. Now’s my chance

A man of his word

Pairing: Clay/Raimundo

Rating: M

Reason: Lemon

Chapter 1- Now's my chance

Clay's heart yearned for Raimundo's soul. The way his body looked, the way he smelled, the way he acted. He was the epitome of manliness. Clay had to have him but how could he. Raimundo screamed straight. The way he looked at Kimiko. The way he bragged about how the ladies were hot back at Rio de Janeiro. Clay had a hint of jealousy in his heart as he heard his beloved talking about the Brazilian women and how they flaunted their stuff. How their curves were succulent and their tan skin was illuminated by the scorching, radiant sun. Clay wished it was him he was bragging about. He wanted Raimundo to brag about how he was his number one.

It was up to Clay to figure out how to get his lover. Clay thought hard while he was at breakfast with the team. "Uh dude what's wrong" Raimundo asked the confused cowboy. "Nothin pard'nr "Clay said trying to hide his intentions. "What's the matter does the feline have your tongue" Omi asked proudly. "Uh its cat Omi" Kimiko said laughing a little. "Isn't a feline a cat?" Omi asked innocently. "Never mind" Kimiko said with Raimundo guffawing loudly. Clay rolled his eyes mentally. Why wasn't he paying attention to him?

"So what are we gonna do today" Omi asked Dojo who was eating at a fast pace. "I don't know what you're doing but I am going on a trip to the Bahamas" Dojo said proudly. "You're going to the Bahamas?" Omi and Kimiko asked. "Yeah a little me time will do me good" Dojo said. "In that case I am going to Tokyo" said Kimiko. "Can I come" said Omi. "Sure, is it okay with you two?" Kimiko said. "Yeah Clay and I will manage here" Rai said. "All right well let's go" Kimiko said as her and Omi went to the airport. (Note: The shen gong wu were destroyed after that fight with Wu Ya and Jack Spicer, so now they have to do stuff manually now).

Clay snapped out of his self depression and realized that this would be his chance to tell Raimundo how he felt about him. He needed to find a good moment to tell him. When would it be? How would it go? Would Raimundo feel the same way about him? Or would he turn him away? Rejection is something Clay didn't want to go through. Sure he was from Texas, he was tough and hell his element was earth but that doesn't mean he wasn't human. He had emotions, he had a heart. He just needed to figure out what to do……

End of chapter 1


	2. Tonight

A man of his word

Pairing: Clay/Raimundo

Rating: M

Reason: Lemon

Chapter 2- Tonight

You'd think that after everyone leaves it would be easy to confess love for someone. You would think that it's a stroll in the park leading to some hot sex. Well not in this case. Whenever Clay would see Raimundo he was either about to go out or was to himself. "Goddamn it! Its harder to keep up with him than a rattlesnake lathered in baby oil" Clay complained. He needed to feel Raimundo. He wanted his touch, his body, his heart. How could he have that if Rai was never around?

When Raimundo walked outside he saw Clay sleeping under a tree. "Well I see boredom has gotten the better of you" Raimundo taunted him. "And what does that mean" Clay asked with a slightly irritated tone. "It means you're bored." Raimundo said. "Well there aint nothing to do" said Clay. "There will be…"Rai said in a slightly seductive voice. "Oh?" Clay asked. "Yep" said Raimundo "I promise, by tonight there won't be any boredom in this house". Raimundo went back inside and Clay stood there in surprise.

Does Raimundo like me? Maybe we are just gonna play video games? Or is it more? All the questions filled Clay's head as the sun headed south for the day. Clay spent the rest of the day staring at the clouds and sleeping. He needed to get his mind off the tempting dragon. He felt like his heart was a bomb shaking and shattering inside him. He didn't feel sick or dead but confused. He couldn't rest. "Man this sucks, and here I thought I was gonna have fun today" Clay said under his breath.

When the sun finally set, the sky was a purple blue. It looked pretty, especially as the sun was setting. You could see the orange at the bottom of the sky. When Clay came inside he found a note at the table. When he opened it he saw a note saying to go to his room at 10:00. "What the hell" Clay cursed. "Is someone messing with me, you know good and well we don't have a bedtime" Clay said surprised.

He looked around to see if anyone was there but it was quiet. No one answered. Clay looked at the clock and saw it said 9:00. "What am I gonna do for an hour" said Clay as he looked around. It was too late to go back outside so Clay just sat down and watched T.V. When 10 o clock came around he went to his room. When he opened the door no one was there. "See I knew it, no one would be here" Clay said lying on his bed. He felt his heart grow sad. No one was there. "Why would anyone ever wanna…." Clay said before putting his head down on the pillow.

Of course it was too good to be true. No one would ever wanna fuck him especially Raimundo. When 12 o clock came he was snoring, so he didn't hear the person sneak in. When the person came in Clay woke up. "WHO GOES THERE" Clay said while grabbing the person. "I told ya I'd keep my word". "Raimundo…." Clay said..

End of Chapter 2


	3. Told Ya

A man of his word

Pairing: Clay/Raimundo

Rating: M

Reason: Lemon

Chapter 3: Told ya

"What in tarnation are you doing here" Clay said putting Rai down. "I told you I'd keep my word didn't I" Rai said. "So you wanted to scare me" Clay said glaring. "No" Rai said. "You wanted a cheep laugh" Clay said. Raimundo stood there quiet. "Uh what's wrong pard'nr "said Clay before he was pushed down on the bed. Clay's eyes shot open. "What are ya doing" Clay asked shocked at Raimundo's behavior.

"What does it look like" Raimundo said before he took off his jacket and shirt to reveal a muscular figure. "I thought you were-"Clay stuttered. "You thought I was straight" Raimundo said before he kissed Clay. Clay couldn't believe his ears. "But what about the Brazilian women and the Kimiko lookin" Clay said surprised. "Just tactics to get you aroused. You thought I didn't see you looking at me. I knew you were." Raimundo said before he took off Clay's shirt.

Raimundo started to suck Clay's neck. Sweat started to form from Clay as he felt himself get hard in his dick. He wanted this moment for a long time. "You're hot and I haven't even begun to pleasure you" Raimundo said teasingly. "Haha" said Clay before Raimundo licked down wards. Raimundo's breath caressed the rough skin of the Texan dragon. Clay winced at the tongue around his pecs and abs. Clay grunted at the touch. His dick was about to pop out of his night pants. Raimundo was tweaking and suckling the erect nipples which drove Clay insane.

Rai saw how Clay's cock shot straight up and continued to pleasure Clay's trigger spots. "Can I jerk off?" Clay asked. "Not yet" Rai said as he bit on one of the nipples slightly. "Aaaggghhhh" Clay moaned as his nipple was nipped. Raimundo saw his dick oozing with precum through the fabric. "Damn Clay your really hard" Raimundo said rubbing the throbbing mass through the fabric. Clay grunted softly as he felt his dick being man-handles by the Brazilian.

"Want me to suck" Raimundo asked as his tongue ran up and down the clothed cock. "Please….." Clay asked. "Beg for me" Raimundo said before he took off Clay's pants to see a pair of white briefs on. "Oh God Raimundo please " Clay begged with his face beet red from embarrassment. "Ok" Raimundo said before he took the underwear off of Clay to reveal a 10 inch with a fountain of precum. "Mmmmm your big" Raimundo said before he licked the head of the penis slowly. Raimundo wanted to see Clay squirm under him. Raimundo took slow licks and nips of the dick. Clay was anxious to feel Rai's mouth around his cock.

"I think I'll fuck you" said Raimundo as he bent down and started to lick and lubricate The earth dragon's whole which made Clay hotter than a Sunday in July in Texas. "God Rai what are you doing" Clay asked while his cock twitched slightly. "Allright you are ready for my cock" Raimundo said as he took off his underwear and revealed an 10.6 inch cock. When Raimundo stuck it in Clay screamed loudly. "RAI YOU DIDN'T PREPARE ME" Clay protested as his ass was on fire with a new substance in his eyes.

"You'll do fine" Raimundo said as he thrusted slowly into the cowboy's derriere. The first couple of times hurt Clay's ass because Raimundo didn't prepare him correctly but after the first 10 thrusts he calmed down and started to enjoy having sex. "Mmmmmmm go deeper insiiiiiide me" Clay said as Raimundo happily agreed. His dick went farther and farther inside Clay. Clay could feel all of Raimundo onside and inside as possible.

When Raimundo hit the spot Clay made a guttural appraisal. "Yes right there" Clay said. Raimundo smiled and thrusted right at that spot. He then turned Clay over and began to jerk off the Texan's penis. "Your hands are so warm" Clay said as he felt his meat being pleasured for the first time. "Do you wanna come" Raimundo said as he felt himself get super close to coming,. "Please let me come with you" Clay asked blushing. This was it when Clay would get a chance to feel Raimundo inside of him. "Here…..I……..coooomeeee" Raimundo said as he shot his load in Clay's ass and Clay came all over Raimundo.

After 4 min of cumming Rai laid on top of Clay and embraced him. "So do you like me" Raimundo said as he licked cum off his hand. "Yes, I do. I always have and I always will" Clay said kissing Rai on the lips. "I love you" said Clay. "I love you too" Raimundo said as he held Clay in his arms.

Epilogue-

Little did they know that Kimiko saw the whole thing. She remembered that night that Raimundo was all up on her and Clay and Omi were together. Now her whole relationship with him is ruined……

However Clay and Raimundo became a couple and Omi and Kimiko were jealous. End of Story


End file.
